Love Never Dies
by Thunderjam
Summary: Harry is being abused constantly by Vernon. Can harry take much more? What decision will harry make to save himself? NO SLASH ! Please Read and Review. Rated PG 13
1. Bad beginnings

Author's Notes-Hope you like this fic its my first so please be nice Thanks  
  
  
Love Never Dies  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Bad Beginnings  
  
  
A young boy by the age of 6 was out in the backyard of the home he   
lived in. He had bright green eyes and jet black hair, his name was Harry Potter  
It was a beautiful sunny day at 4 Privet Dr. Harry was stretched out on the   
grass, he was having a great time until a loud scratchy voice called his   
name from inside the house "Harry get in here now" It was Aunt Petunia.   
"Yes Aunt Petunia" Harry yelled after being knocked out of his thoughts. Harry  
walked quickly into the house.   
  
As soon as he walked into the house Dudley ran by and slammed harry into   
the wall. Harry stood up painfully and walked into the kitchen.His Uncle   
sneered at him as he walked in "Harry your going over to Mrs.Figg's house   
while were out and you better behave for her." Petunia told him as they went   
to the door. They walked outside but before Harry could get into the car   
Vernon grabbed him by the arm. Harry winced as his Uncle held his arm roughly   
"If I hear you did one thing wrong you'll be in a lot of pain when you get   
home, got it" Harry nodded numbly as Vernon let go of his arm."Now get in"   
Harry jumped in the car as quick as he could.He didn't want to go to Mrs.Figg's   
house but it was better than being with his Uncle. He just hated the smell   
there. Mrs.Figg was an old woman that lived up the road from them, she had   
dozens of cats. Whenever harry came over to be watched by her, she made him   
sit down and look at pictures of her cats. Harry liked dogs better, he had   
nothing against cats its just a dog you can teach tricks and you can play   
with them unlike cats who just sit there.  
  
When they arived there were cats lying all over the lawn, as usual. Petunia   
walked up the steps pushing harry ahead of her. When they got to the door petunia   
knocked and the door opened, Mrs.Figg was standing there with a cat in her   
arms, it was the cat harry reconized to be Fluffy. "Hello Petunia dropping off   
Harry" Petunia nodded absent mindedly, then turned and left. "I have company   
today so be good" Harry nodded and walked inside. Once inside he sat down on   
the couch in the den. A man was sitting in the chair across from him. He had   
sandy coloured hair and light brown eyes. Mrs.Figg walked in from the kitchen   
"Remus this is Harry Potter, Harry this is Remus Lupin" Remus looked up from   
the paper he had be reading "Hello harry, how are you?" Harry looked up tentivly   
for a moment , it wasn't often a stranger would want to talk to him, "Fine sir"  
Remus laughed and said "call me Remus, so ...How old are you, Harry?" "6"   
no one spoke for a moment, harry sat there wondering if he should say something   
more "How old are you ?" Remus smiled wearily at him "I'd rather not say, it   
makes me feel old". Harry stood up not wanting to talk anymore "Mrs.Figg can   
I go outside?" Mrs.Figg looked at him for a moment in thought "Alright but stay   
in the backyard." Harry nodded and walked outside.  
  
He stood on the deck for a moment wondering what to do, and just then a   
bird flew down into the backyard, Harry walked over to it slowly wondering if   
it was hurt. It had a letter tied to its leg, Harry moved closer and then   
suddenly it jumped forward and landed in front of him. Harry jumped back and   
fell to the ground. Just then Harry got a closer look at it. It was a bird   
harry had only ever seen in books. It was an owl!  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes- I know the first chapter is kinda short but the others will   
be longer I promise. So tell me what you think of it.   
Please Read and Review if you want me to continue. 


	2. What an Owl

Author's note- Hope ya like chapter 2  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters, it all belongs to JK Rowling, like I could ever come up with anything   
this great, but maybe someday I will you never know, yay *grins*  
Chapter 2  
What an Owl  
Harry sat there not knowing what to do. The owl started to move closer to him, Harry's first thought was   
to jump up and run as fast as he could to the house but when he tried he couldn't move.  
Harry sat there terrified not knowing what to do. A dog from another yard barked, startling Harry and the bird,   
Harry saw this as his chance. He finally regained control in his legs. Feeling this he followed the idea he had before.   
He jumped and ran to the house but the bird noticed. It flew up in the air, just as Harry went to run to the door, it opened.   
Mrs.Figg and Remus were standing there, Harry dove for their feet. He slid under there legs into the kitchen.   
The bird flew in after Harry but after circling the room it landed on Remus's shoulder.  
Remus and Mrs.Figg looked quite shocked. Remus was the first person to snap out of the trance, He looked at Harry  
and then to the beautiful midnight black owl on his shoulder, he couldn't help smiilling.  
  
"Harry, this is my owl, Terra" Remus spoke to Harry in a soft and calm voice, to try and reassure the frightened child,   
but the recent full moon was starting to take affect.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to react, his instincts were telling him to be frightened, but his mind was telling him to be curious.  
'This is confusing' Harry thought to himself 'Why would Remus have an owl?' soon his curiosity overwhelmed him.  
  
"Why do you have an owl?" Harry asked while getting up nervously.  
  
Remus was puzzled for a moment, but then everything came together, the way Harry was afraid of owls, the way he   
didn't see to know anything about the wizarding world or Owl Post, 'They must have never told him anything!'   
'Those damn muggles' Remus thought bitterly, 'He probably doesn't know a thing about James and Lily' Remus was   
brought out of hs thoughts for a small tug on his shirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" A small voice asked behind him.  
  
Remus turned around to see Harry standing there, watching him curiously,'God he looked so much like James' He had   
noticed it earlier, but hadn't really given the time to think about it. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Harry thought of saying something more but then thought better of it, 'What if he got mad at him for asking so many   
questions?' Remus seemed so friendly, so nice, so....familiar. Harry didn't want to lose him as a friend, Remus was one   
of the only people who had ever been nice to him, he didn't want to lose that.  
  
As if sensing something, Remus asked "Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry jumped at that question 'No one had ever asked him if he was alright, no one ever really cared' that made Harry even   
more confused 'Was is some joke that his Aunt and Uncle were playing on him?' 'It had to be' Harry started to panic, and   
before he knew what he was doing, he ran out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Remus felt awful, 'What did I say to make Harry so afraid of me?' Remus thought, as he watched the retreating child.  
Remus thought Harry looked alot like the people who had see him as a Werewolf' But that couldn't be right, from what he   
understood, Harry didn't even know Werewolves were real. Remus mentally hit himself, 'don't be an idiot,you probably just   
asked to many questions, just don't ask so many questions next time.' But then a horrible thought came to him 'What if   
Harry doesn't give me another chance, What if he's lost James's son for good.' He shook those thoughts away,   
  
"You have to think positive" He told himself firmly  
  
"Otherwise Harry will never trust you"  
  
"Taking to yourself again Remus?" A voice said from the doorway.  
  
"You should really stop doing that, it makes you sound crazy"  
  
Remus turned around to where the familiar voice was coming from. Remus sighed in relief when he saw it was only   
Arabella Figg, although he hadn't really know he had said that out loud.  
  
Arabella fought the urge to burst out laughing at hearing such a well composed man talk to himself, but managed to   
contain her laughter with a small smile.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" Remus asked her, seeing an amused smile on her lips.  
  
"If you didn't, then I would have to be a mind reader and I don't think I am, so to answer your question, yes Remus you   
did say that out loud" She said as her smile grew larger.  
  
At that moment she couldn't resist it any longer, she burst out laughing, forgeting about the surprised man beside   
her. Remus grinned.  
  
"Your never going to let me forget that are you?" He asked her the grin never leaving his face.  
  
Arabella chocked out threw laughs,  
  
"No"   
  
Arabella then started laughing even harder for some odd reason, unknown to Remus.  
  
"Well" He said loudly over Arabella's laughs,   
  
"I think I'll go read the letter I got from Professor Dumbledore"  
  
And with that he walked away to the livingroom, while smiling to himself. He walked threw the hall and past the stairs,   
glancing up them to see if Harry was anywhere in sight, Remus felt slightly disappointed when he saw no one was   
there. As he stepped into the livingroom and sat down, he pulled out the letter. It was from Dumbledore for sure, the   
Hogwarts crest was on the back. Remus carefully ripped the top of the envolop open, to see what the letter said.  
He took the letter out of the envolop and unfolded it,  
Remus,  
It has come to my attention that the Lestranges have escaped from Azkaban,   
and have went back to Voldemort. Don't lose sight of Harry, for you know what   
could happen if you do, Make sure Harry is safe at all times, and never alone.  
On a lighter note, as you know we will be needing a new   
Defence Against The Dark Arts (DADA) Professor and I would like you to be   
him. Send your owl back with your reply.  
Remember at all costs keep Harry safe  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Remus re-read the letter over again 3 more times before the meaning actually sunk in. Remus jumped up from the   
chair he had been sitting in, overwhelmed with panic. He ran up the stairs first where he thought he had been the whole   
time, but he wasn't there. Remus searched the whole house before asking Arabella. He walked into the kitchen where   
she was reading the Daily Prophet. As Remus walked into the kitchen, she lowered the paper to look at him.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked looking worried  
  
"Wheres Harry?" Remus asked urgently  
  
"He.....He went to the park." She replied   
  
"WHAT?" Remus said louder then he intended.  
  
"Why?" She asked fearfully  
  
Remus handed the letter over to Arabella absent-mindedly, She read it and gasped.   
  
"They escaped,......How?" She asked weakly, while sinking into a chair.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't say" he replied quietly  
  
"But that means Harrys in danger"  
  
Remus nodded absent-mindedly looking out the window, He didn't know what to think. At least Sirius was still locked   
away in Azkaban. But then a horrible thought popped into his head. What if the Lestranges had already gotten Harry and   
brought him to Voldemort, What if Harry was already dead. As if thinking the same thing Arabella said,  
  
"Oh God......Harry!!!"  
Author's Notes - Ta da, Chapter 2. Was Remus a bit too......paranoid? Next Chapters gonna have Sirius.   
YAY!!!  
Harry :: Wasn't I great.  
Inuyasha :: People would much prefer to read about me.  
Harry :: Ya right, people love me, thats why theres so many fics about me.  
Sirius :: Harrys alot better than you, so am I.  
Inuyasha :: You wanna make something out of it?  
Sirius :: You couldn't take me on even if you tried Dog Boy!  
  
( Hear people fighting in background.)  
  
( Sirius walked over with wand out, looking satisfied,   
Inuyasha walks over with hair sticking straight in the air.)  
  
Harry :: *smiles evily*  
Sirius :: *grins happily*  
Inuyasha :: *Glares at Harry and Sirius*  
Thunderjam :: er.....sorry about that.   
  
Well anyway this is for the people who reviewed   
thanx :) 


	3. Breaking Free

Author's Notes - And here is chapter 3, sorry it took so long i could not think of alot to write, for a   
  
while but now i'm back on track and i'll try my best to keep updating more often, again i'm so so   
  
sorry!!!  
  
Well anyway I really hope ya'll like this chapter as much as you liked the others,   
  
and thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, hope to from ya'll again soon,  
  
thanx again!  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling, like i could come up with anything   
  
this great, but maybe someday I will, you never know, yay!!! *dances around happily*  
  
(Last Time)  
  
"Whats wrong?" She asked looking worried  
  
"Wheres Harry?" Remus asked urgently  
  
"He.....He went to the park." She replied   
  
"WHAT?" Remus said louder then he intended.  
  
"Why?" She asked fearfully  
  
Remus handed the letter over to Arabella absent-mindedly, She read it and gasped.   
  
"They escaped,......How?" She asked weakly, while sinking into a chair.  
  
"Dumbledore didn't say" he replied quietly  
  
"But that means Harrys in danger"  
  
Remus nodded absent-mindedly looking out the window, He didn't know what to think. At least Sirius was still locked   
  
away in Azkaban. But then a horrible thought popped into his head. What if the Lestranges had already gotten Harry and   
  
brought him to Voldemort, What if Harry was already dead. As if thinking the same thing Arabella said,  
  
"Oh God......Harry!!!"....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The escape.  
  
Sirius Black sat in his cell, staring listlessly at the ground. 'It was all my fault that Lily and   
  
James died' Sirius thought bitterly to himself. 'If I hadn't of told James to change his secret keeper to  
  
Petigrew then they would still be alive.'  
  
Sirius sat there so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the paper lying on the floor just outside   
  
his cell. As he broke himself out of his thoughts to position himself more comfortably, he saw the paper.  
  
'What could that be?'he silently wondered to himself. He thought of just ignoring it, but he just had to   
  
know what it was.  
  
He jumped up off his bench bed, which he used to sleep on. As he bent down to pick it up, the picture on   
  
the front of it caught his eye. It was a picture of a young boy, he looked to be about the age of 6, He had   
  
piercing green eyes, and jet black hair, It was Harry Potter.  
  
Sirius watched the picture of his godson intently until a very large man came into the picture, a man truly   
  
the size of a cow if not bigger, snatched the boy off the bench roughly, as if not even afraid of hurting him,   
  
all of a sudden angry thoughts sprang into Sirius's mind, 'why was Harry treated like a dog there   
  
with that family?' He thought angrily, 'How could they?'  
  
As Sirius sat on his 'bed', seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours, He would always lose track   
  
of time when he was in Azkaban, sometimes for the better.  
  
Many times Sirius had thoughts of escaping but never carried his plans out, but this time it was different he had   
  
to escape, for Harry. How could he not? He would do anything for his Godson.  
  
At the very moment he had finally got a positive thought in his head it was almost immediatly taken away from   
  
him by the towering Dementor sweeping by in its long black billowing robes. It stopped breifly by his cell   
  
to see if it could feed off of anymore positive emotions, it stayed by his cell for a few more moments before   
  
turning and going to search for any more positive emotions in Azkaban.  
  
Sirius shakely sat up a little straighter before taking his head out of his hands,   
  
"I have to get out of here" He said quietly to himself "But how?"  
  
Of course!, he could use his animagus dog form, the Dementors wouldn't be able to sense him as   
  
much, and then he could escape without anyone even noticing, well for a while at least. But this was just the   
  
chance he had been waiting for. He would finally be able to meet James's son.  
  
Sirius stood up 'Well if i'm going to do this than I have to do this tonight' He thought sternly to   
  
himself.  
  
Sirius folded the newspaper, with the now empty frame, up and placed it in his pocket, out of harms way.   
  
He transformed into his animagus form and waited....  
  
Once night finally came, Sirius squeezed himself through the bars of his cell, and was on his way.  
  
(i'm not very good at this type of scene, lol sorry)  
  
After getting himself out of that horrid place Sirius Black was free, he ran through the dense forest,   
  
on the otherside of the island in which azkaban was on, sticking to his animagus form. He ran as fast and far away   
  
as he could, he didn't want to have another one of those dementors to ever stand anywhere near him again.  
  
Sirius was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he had already made his way   
  
out of the forest and was running through an unknown town. When he finally was shaken out of his thoughts,   
  
it was only because of the solid object that just happened to hit his head, knocking him and the object down.  
  
When he finally turned his light blue eyes upon whatever it was that he hit, he noticed that, whatever it was,   
  
was groaning from beneath. Sirius scrambled up to see a child underneath him. The child sat up slightly and   
  
turned his unnaturally bright green eyes upon the large black shaggy dog. If Sirus had of been in human form he   
  
would have gasped, but instead all that escaped his dog month was a whine, 'God he looks so much like   
  
James, the same wild jet black hair, so much like James, but then god those eyes, there just like Lily's'   
  
Sirius found himself thinking. 'Could it really be....Harry?' he though to himself.  
  
Harry was staring at Sirius nervously,  
  
Sirius took a cautious step forward,  
  
"Please don't eat!" Harry whispered desperatly, still staring up at Sirius from his spot on the ground.   
  
Sirius was completely taken back at the fear Harry was showing in his eyes and the pleading whisper Harry   
  
had given him, Although Sirius found that some part deep inside of himself felt amused that Harry thought   
  
he, Sirius Black was going to eat him, his own Godson. But Sirius couldn't be amused for long, for soon he   
  
saw small tears in the childs eyes, Sirius was temped to transform back right there, into his human   
  
form, to be by Harry's side and comfort him while he sobbed into him, but Sirius knew that he had to   
  
gain Harrys trust in his dog form right partly because it was the safest for him and Harry right now.  
  
Sirius turned him head toward a sobbing Harry and pushed his head softly into Harry's arm hoping it would   
  
have a positive affect on Harry, and lucky for him it did. At first Harry stiffened and shut his eyes   
  
tightly as if expecting pain to come, and when it didn't he opened his eyes and looked at the large dog   
  
in front of him, immediatly Sirius gave Harry a huge doggy kiss on the face. Harry sat there in shock for a   
  
moment, before deciding the dog didn't mean any harm.  
  
Harry looked at Sirius strangly for a moment, staring at him with those piercing green eyes. When Harry   
  
looked at Sirius like that, Sirius felt like he was being x-rayed or something, Harry just stared for a moment   
  
and then grinned at Sirius and gave him a pat on the head.  
  
"Good doggy!" Harry said happily  
  
Sirius was quite relieved that Harry wasn't scared of him anymore, but at the same time a bit annoyed   
  
that his first meeting with his Godson had to be with him as a dog, 'Life Sucks' Sirius thought to   
  
himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Back With Remus And Arabella  
  
Without another word said Remus and Arabella took off out of the house, in a mad-dash towards the park.   
  
When they arrived they saw nothing out of the ordinary, kids playing on swings, kids playing some sort of   
  
game where they kick a ball around, Harry playing with a large black dog......  
  
'Wait a minute' Remus thought 'Harry playing with a large black dog!'   
  
Remus and Arabella looked at each other, then looked back towards Harry.  
  
" HARRY! GET AWAY FROM THAT DOG!!! " Both of them sceamed at the same time.  
  
Harry glanced sideways at them, then back at the dog. At that exact moment Sirius couldn't bear it anymore   
  
he grabbed Harry by the back of the jacket, and took off down the street with Harry dragging behind him,   
  
Sirius didn't want to see Harry taken back to those horrible excuses for muggles.  
  
He didn't stop until he knew Harry and himself were safe. It was then that he noticed where he was.   
  
He was in some sort of forest, Harry was shivering, and looking at him fearfully.  
  
Sirius nudged him in the side of the ribs lightly as a comforting gesture, but got an unexpected result   
  
Harry burst out into a fit of laughter, Sirius looked down at Harry slightly suprised. He nudged Harry again,   
  
and got the same reation. Sirius continued this for a bit, but then finally had to stop for Harry's need to   
  
breathe.  
  
After a long comfortable rest, Sirius gave Harry a slight push with his muzzle to signal that he wanted him to   
  
get up. Harry got up obediently, and just as they were about to leave, Something unexpected stopped them. A woman   
  
and a man, were standing on the path up ahead, with their wands pointed directly at Sirius and Harry.  
  
It was the Lestranges....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thunderjam : well there ya go thats chapter 3, hopefully chapter 4 should be out pretty soon.  
  
Yugi : Ya it should be but remember to review, it really helps tj get her butt moving.  
  
Harry : Why did I have to get dragged by Sirius, I thought he loved me and cared about me, after all  
  
i am his godson!  
  
Thunderjam : Don't worry its all part of the story and if I said anything else, I would have said to much.   
  
Harry : Well anyway if you wanna see whats gonna happen to Sirius and I, your gonna have to read and review   
  
to get tj to write another chapter, okie?  
  
Thunderjam : Anyways read and Review  
  
Buhbyes!!! :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ok, wow..it's been a LONG time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry for that. I had a writer's block followed by several others and basically gave up hope. That is until I decided to go back and look at the reviews for this story. And I would just like to thank everyone for the encouragement you've given me for this story. But anyways, enough of these little notes, on with the story.

Another little note: I realize that my writing style has probably changed a lot since I first started this story a while back so just please bear with me here.

Disclamer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

--

**Last time:**

**After a long comfortable rest, Sirius gave Harry a slight push with his muzzle to signal that he wanted him to get up. **

**Harry got up obediently, and just as they were about to leave, Something unexpected stopped them. A woman and a man, were standing on the path up ahead, with their wands pointed directly at Sirius and Harry. **

**It was the Lestranges...**

--

Chapter 4

Harry froze, staring fearfully between the two Lestranges.

'Who are these people? They're wearing such weird clothing too..Aunt Patunia would probably give them hell if she ever caught sight of them..' Harry thought idly to himself, while trying to push away the rising fear that was threatening to overcome him.

Bellatrix moved forward slightly. "Aww look at the wittle baby with his wittle puppy." She said mockingly in a baby-like voice. "Wittle baby potter is all alone with his puppy. Why don't you let Auntie Bella take you the Dark Lord. He **really** wants to see you." She said with a menacing look in her eyes.

Rudolphus stepped forward giving Bellatrix a stern look he said quietly, "Bella stop playing around, just grab the boy and let's leave. The Dark Lord is expecting us back. We're supposed to do this fast before Dumbledore and his order gets wind of this." Bella turned slightly while giving a mock sigh.

"Oh fine, ruin all my fun." She said with a slight huff.

Turning back to Harry and Sirius, she pulled her wand out smoothly. Sirius let out a low growl, stepping forward quickly to stand in between Bellatrix and Harry.

"Ohh look, the wittle puppy wants to play." She said while sneering at the said dog in front of her.

Sirus stood there firmly in place between the two, not quite sure what he should do and wishing more than anything that he still had his wand but scowling at the thought of how is had been snapped when he was thrown into Azkaban. Suddenly a shout abruptly threw him out of his thoughts.

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at Sirus while Rudophus did the same to Harry. Sirus tried to move out of the way quickly but it was too late. As soon as he heard the shout everything went black. The last thought in his head was 'Oh no! Harry!' And then everything was consumed by darkness.

--

Harry stood looking horrified as the dog he had deemed as Padfoot, he wasn't sure why it just felt right, was knocked unconcious by a bright red light that came from a piece of wood that the woman was holding. Looking up he noticed that all the attention was currently on him now. Gasping he spun and turned to run but the man was to quick for him. Just as quickly as the woman had knocked Padfoot out, he saw the man shoot a red light towards him and all he could do was stand there and stare before everything went black for him as well.

--

Looking over their handiwork, Rudolphus turned to Bellatrix while saying, "Let's go, I'll grab the boy, you can do whatever you want with the mutt."

"Ohh, can't I keep him Rudolphus?? I'm sure he could be an amusing play toy." She while looking at the dog on the ground. "He reminds me of that mutt cousin of mine, Sirius."

Turning coldly to Bella, he looked down at the dog and then back at Bella. "As I said Bella, do as you wish with him. Just make sure that if you do keep him, he won't cause any problems for me or the Dark Lord, as I'm sure he would not be pleased if your _pet_ dog were to disturb him."

"Ohh goodie!" Looking down enthusiastically at the black dog's prone body.

"Let's go, the Dark Lord will be waiting, and you know how he hates waiting. Maybe you don't mind being cursed but I do." Rudolphus said looking anxiously around the forest.

Swiftly Rudolphus picked Harry's body up, while Bellatrix magically lifted Sirius's, and then they apparated to the Dark Lords manor.

--

As they arrived at the manor, Rudolphus placed Harry in the room that the Dark Lord had set up for the boy, why his lord went through the trouble of setting up a room for the boy, Rudolphus didn't even want to guess. Staring at the boy for a moment longer he then turned on his heal and walked out of the room. Whatever his lord's reason was, it was most probably a good reason. He never doubted his lord. A Death Eater didn't get to the rank he was at if they doubted their master.

Heading towards the throne room he casually walked in, Bellatrix was already there kissing the hem to their master's robes. Walking forward quickly he did the same, but did not remain for as long as Bella did. Standing before their master they waited until their master addressed them as a good servent would not speak unless spoken too.

Feeling cold crimson eyes upon him as he bowed, he risked a glance up. He was not expecting what he saw. His master, the most dangerous dark wizard in all of Britain, was..smiling? It was ever so slightly and if one did not look close enough, it would be missed. However, just as soon as it was there, it was gone again, only to replaced with a cold observing look.

"I trust everything went according to plan."

It wasn't a question. More of a statement really. He knew that failure was unacceptable and his master had made it very clear that if they failed and returned without the boy, the punishment would be far worth than death.

Raising his head slightly he answered the statement just to be sure he wouldn't be cursed. "Yes, master."

"You've both done well. Now leave, I don't have much time for conversing." He said looking coldly over the two who then turned to leave. "Oh and Bella.."

"Yes master?" Bella said turning fearfully back towards their master.

"Kill the mutt."

"Master?" Her voice catching slightly in her throat. 'How could he know??' Her thoughts were flying around in her head. Would she be punished for this? If not now, would she be eventually? Would she lose favor with her master?? All these thoughts and more were flying around her head.

"I will not repeat myself." He then turned away, signaling that the conversation was over.

Turning swiftly the Lestranges left the throne room but not before Bellatrix muttered a small "Yes, master."

--

Cold eyes surveyed the spot where the Lestranges had previously been occupying. His servants could be so amusing at times. Did they honestly think that he did not know about Bella's plan to keep that animagus mutt. No, that had been one of the first things he had become aware of as the two had entered his throne room. Not that he really cared about some animagus that escaped from Azkaban. The man was still a mutt. Yes, he was quite aware of who the man was. The man was a hindrance. He served Dumbledore and was firmly on the lights side. There was no point in even trying to persuade a man as stubborn as that. No, someone such as that was better off dead or rotting in his manor's dungeon. However he didn't really care much for the latter as it might make an unpleasant mess in his manor. Not that he would really care, afterall, it wasn't he who would clean it. Grinning wickedly he turned his thoughts to other events that had occurred over the past 24 hours.

He had the Potter boy. That was a definite advantage for his side. Turning the boy would be almost too easy. He was still young and would be easy to sway. He had grown up with Muggles, no doubt he was spoiled by them, being the wizarding worlds savior and all. That would be a disadvantage. No matter, he would soon teach the boy that he would **not **be spoiled here.

Turning swiftly he walked out of the throne room towards the room the boy was in. The boy would be waking up soon and would no doubt be terrified. Perhaps this would be the best time to earn the boy's trust. It would certainly make it easier to turn the boy in the long run.

Oh the boy would be powerful and he would belong to **him**.

--

Author's Note:

This chapter isn't the longest and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter should be longer. I'll be updating more often now that I seem to have gotten ideas and such for writing again.

Again, I'm so SO sorry for taking so long to update this.

And thank you to everyone who has let encouraging reviews so far. They mean a lot to me.

R&R please. :) Thanks everyone.


End file.
